


Tired Eyes and Lullabies

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Series: Hazbin Hotel - Magne Family Oneshots [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff I guess, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer and Lilith are good parents, Protective Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: Lilith and Lucifer  can't help but worry for their only daughter, even though they don't necessarily agree with  what Charlie is trying to do she is still ther little girl.
Relationships: Lilith/Lucifer (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Hazbin Hotel - Magne Family Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585111
Comments: 14
Kudos: 118





	Tired Eyes and Lullabies

**Author's Note:**

> *The idea for this fic has been rattling around my brain for ages but I was finally inspired to finish and post it after reading Darling Daughter - Bhanks to BlueMewQT for the inspiration and encouragement!
> 
> The title and song lyric are from My Little pony (Don't hate) I don't watch the show myself but I have very random taste in music, I heard this and the lyrics (the ones included here) just seemed suitable.
> 
> I head-canon that Lucifer and Lilith both jut want what's' best for their daughter and while perhaps being slightly disappointed in how Charlie turned out I don't believe they are inherently abusive. Are the king and queen of hell the poster couple for perfect parenting? Shit no, but they do love and care about Charlie. I think Charlie's reference to being a failure in the Pilot was born more out of her own fears and worries rather than Lucifer out right calling her a failure. - sorry head-cannon rant over.

Sleep evaded the Queen of Hell, and not for the first time since Charlie had left home almost a year ago. Turning to her right she found what she already knew she would; her husband Lucifer sleeping deeply beside her, with a defeated sigh Lilith slid out from under the silk bed covers, taking her phone from the bedside table and padded across to the doors that lead to the balcony outside the bedroom.

Reaching the balcony’s stone railing Lilith felt the faintest breeze caress her face, brushing through her platinum blond hair, though she wore only a black, form fitting negligee that reached her ankles, she barely reacted as the cold bit into her skin. In contrast to the so called ‘waking hours’ of Hell, the ‘Rest Hours’ plummeted to outright frigid temperatures, if one woke early enough they would see a thin sheen of frost covering every and any available surface.

As she stared out at the horizon; buildings of various heights and in numerous states of disrepair stood in black silhouettes against the blood red sky in the distance with the ever present Pentagram clearly visible against the white light of the full moon.

Lilith looked out her kingdom, the streets were prowled day and night by the most twisted and vile of souls and her daughter; naïve, good natured Charlotte was out there trying to change the Order of the kingdom, the very nature of inhabitants based only on her own deeply held belief that inside every imp and every demon in this place there was something good. Yet when Lilith had listened to Charlies’ voicemail earlier that night, she couldn’t remember ever hearing Charlie sound so dejected, so uncertain of herself.

With her phone in one hand, Lilith swiped the screen and replayed the message once again, as she had done several times already that night.

The message finished once again, and Lilith dropped her hand to her side, her heart felt only heavier for it. Whether it was out of instinct to comfort her child in times of hardship and hurt or born of her own selfish need for comfort but Lilith began to sing quietly to herself;

_**"Fate has been cruel and order unkind, how can I have sent you away?** _

_**But into the stillness I'll bring you a song And I will your company keep.** _

_**Tll your tired eyes and my lullabies have carried you softly to sleep, rest now in moonlight's embrace**_."

Liliths’ sombre thoughts were over-taken quite suddenly by memories of happier times, singing Charlie to sleep when she had been just a babe in her arms.

Then Lucifer or herself crooning soft lyrics of strength and reassurance as they tucked Charlie back into her own bed when frightening dreams had woken the child and driven her to her parents for comfort – odd perhaps for a child of Hell but they had indulged her nonetheless; drying her tears and consoling her with a lullaby.

Meanwhile, unseen by Lilith, Lucifer stirred in their bed and though, mostly, still asleep he reached for his wife, when his hand met only cold, empty space, he mumbled something that could have been his wife’s name had he been awake enough to speak intelligibly.

The ruler of Hell blinked several times until his eyes opened and the blur of sleep faded from his vision, before sitting up and upon spotting Lilith out on the balcony he smiled; baring sharp, intimidating fangs at the sight of his Lilith, his Queen standing against the backdrop of the red/black night sky with the Pentagram ever present above their kingdom, her blond hair catching in the chill of the night air and a song on her lips.

His grin faltered however.

Lilith so rarely cried; it was hardly a fitting trait for a demon to possess let alone the Queen of Hell but in that moment her body language gave away her distress, so clearly so that to Lucifer she may as well have been openly sobbing, especially when he caught the words to the song:

_**"Bear up my lullaby winds of the earth, through cloud, and through sky and through space.** _

_**Carry the peace and the coolness of night and carry my sorrow in kind** _

_**Daughter, you're loved so much more than you know…may troubles be far from your mind.** _

_**Forgive me for being so blind.** _

_**I love you; I miss you all these miles away."** _

_**Lucifer’s faltering grin now fell entirely.** _

Lilith was thinking of Charlie again, he knew well enough how his wife felt, having to accept the fact that their daughter, her believes and hopes for a better future for their people, all had gone far beyond their reach, too far for them, as protective parents, to pull her back.

Lilith rested her elbows on the balcony’s barrier, crossing her wrists over each-other, eyes closed in the hope of containing the icy tears threatening to seep from between her eyelids.

Fuck it, she wasn’t going to cry damn-it **!**

_**"May all your dreams be sweet tonight, safe upon your bed of moonlight and know not of sadness, pain, or care.** _

_**And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there**_."

The last note caught in her throat as her tightened with emotion Lilith hung her head, clutching her phone so tightly it was a surprise that it didn’t break.

Not a second later Lilith felt the presence of someone behind her, a hand covered her own and eased the phone from her grasp, placing it one the stone divider, his trademark grin returning Lucifer wrapped one arm around Lilith’s narrow waist,

“Lily – why not come back inside, you cannot be warm enough out here” the king of Hell stated,

Some inhabitants of Hell actually preferred the frozen rest hours to the molten heat of the waking ones and would only emerge during those times, essentially making them Hells nocturnal inhabitants.

Lilith however much like himself, was NOT one of those inhabitants, which was why Lucifer had pulled on a thick, white robe that tied at his waist and was edged in bright red.

Lilith could feel the soft, inviting warmth of the expensive material at her back but still she remained tense, ridged even and Lucifer knew it would take more than the temptation of a warm bed to coax her back inside.

With long, thin fingers Lucifer lifted his wife’s chin

“My love,” he started, only for Lilith to meet his gaze and interrupt

“Did you have to be so harsh on her?” she demanded, her voice soft and tired sounding.

Lucifer sighed, when last he’d seen Charlie he’d said things, things he knew would hurt his daughter, but he’d only been trying to convince her to give up on this ridiculous hotel idea

“I meant only to make her see sense; that this hotel idea of hers is bound to fail and as soon as she realizes that her little rehabilitation project is as doomed as…well, as doomed as every soul in this kingdom”

Lucifer gestured to the view before them “I hadn’t meant to drive her further away” he insisted.

Lilith shook her head and turned away

“Yet now she’s gone” she hissed.

In truth she couldn’t entirely blame her husband, yes he had held high hopes and expectations of his heir but he did love Charlotte, he could not be faulted for that in Lilith’s mind.

Lucifer released her hand, confident that Lilith wouldn’t reach for her phone with the intent of smashing it

“You are not the only one to miss her” he admitted,

oh yes he knew only too well the anxieties that kept his wife from sleep as they plagued him too, every day at least three times a day he found himself thinking of Charlie.

“I know Lucifer, and I know you regret the things that we said just as much as I do” Lilith conceded.

Lucifer embraced his wife with both arms, drawing her to his chest with a defeated sound

“Once the hotel fails, as it inevitably will, I’m sure Charlie will ask to come home” he reassured

“She will be hurt, to find her believes and dreams as little more than childish, but she will still have us. And Vaggie I expect if the girl is as devoted to our daughter as she seems.” Lucifer paused before continuing

“But For now there is little more to be done, our little hell-spawn has made her choice, all we can do is be patient and be ready to bring her home when she needs us” he added.

Lilith swallowed the lump in her throat, turning to face Lucifer fully

“She is still our daughter Lucifer, and whatever we might think of her idea she was still determined enough to leave whether we supported her or not – she is stubborn and I fear that is exactly what will lead her getting hurt” the blond demoness admitted.

Lucifer could not argue that point

“I agree it is admirable that she went ahead with it regardless of what we told her or what we thought”

He rubbed a hand up and down his wife’s arm, her skin frozen under his fingers

“We must let her make this mistake, my dear, if that is the only way she will learn.” he insisted; repeating only what he told himself every day since Charlie had left

“Also my love, our Charlie may be…softer of heart than we would like, naïve even but she can still take care of herself, my sources tell me she gave Katie Killjoy a rr-royal ass-kicking live on air this evening” the king growled slightly, rolling his R’s inadvertently as he grinned proudly.

Lilith glanced at back at him, seeing no lie in his eyes she too couldn’t help but feel pride rise in her chest

“Good, Bitch deserves to be taken down a peg or three” she spat venomously, her eyes morphing momentarily to their full demon form; black sclera and ice blue snake-like pupils that glowed mildly in the dim light, it was brief and Lilith’s eyes returned to normal after just a few seconds.

Unfazed, Lucifer chuckled, cupping Lilith cheek “Indeed dear. Besides…” He all but purred

“…there a few sinners who would ever have the balls to touch the Princess of Hell, and even if they did you and I would ripe out their throats and make them scream if they dared harm our little one” he vowed.

A slight shiver raced across Liliths' skin at the prospect, shame; it had been such a long time since they’d indulged in such bloody, tortuous pass times.

Lucifer took her hand, his wife, now standing straighter was in fact a few inches taller than he, but he could tell she was more relaxed, or perhaps too exhausted to continue fretting but Lucifer had one more suggestion up his sleeve that might appease both their worries

“Tomorrow I will call Charlie myself; make amends as it were. Perhaps arrange to visit this…hotel of hers in person, in a few weeks or so.” Lucifer proposed.

Lilith took his arm and he led her back inside

“She always did have you wrapped around her littlest finger Lucifer” the demoness commented lightly.

Lucifer shed his robe and retreated with Lilith, back to their luxurious bed, once under the now cooling covers Lucifer tugged his wife closer until her freezing form was tucked against his side

“I apologies for keeping you from sleep” she added, feeling her eyes already start to grow heavy

“But I am grateful for my husbands’ comfort nonetheless” she placed a hand to his cheek and kissed the other, chuckling when his already red cheeks grew heated and glowed slighter under her touch.

Lucifer cleared his throat briefly

"No matter my dearest Lily, we can sleep as long and as late as we please – a benefit of being royalty you know” he quipped, pressing a kiss to Liliths temple.

When she didn’t answer Lucifer looked down to find her already slumped against him, deep in sleep.

The king of Hell chucked quietly, brushing strands of yellow hair from Lilith’s pale face

“Sweet nightmares my beloved” he whispered, pleased that her fears and worries finally dampened slightly, at least for now.


End file.
